Son of the Reaper-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: A child of Death itself and resident of the Netherworld falls for a young prince of the human realm. But can they truly stay together?
1. Encounter

**Author's Notes; Mythological/Royalty AU. Slight shounen-ai. Angst. We can pin the inspiration for this one on the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy..I was still a kid when that first aired and I distinctly remember seeing the first episode..This isn't the same Grim Reaper as in that show, no Jamaican accent intended..Creative liberty here is Zero being his son and the deal of immortality for his mother, the leanashe, who is actually directly inspired from DMC3 and X's regal status is a call back to ZeroX-Royalty..It wasn't originally intended, but since it occurred, Zero and X are going to be a bit angsty for a while..This is not Dark Absolute Zero and he's not carrying Devil's Reaper..This scythe has no gems and the Absolute armor is in its original form..Please enjoy..**

A tall figure clad in a black robe carrying an ancient scythe walked down the streets of a dank and poor town. Many of the inhabitants homeless, sick, or starving and most, if not all, of them recognized the menacing figure. It was Death itself, the Grim Reaper. The people shivered in fear, many too weak to flee, and the ones who did weren't strong enough to run far. Many eyes also took interest in the figure looming beside the Reaper. It was a young boy clad in demonic black armor with blood red hair, the blackest of rings around eyes the color of a rare clear sky, and skin a strangely tan hue from the pale denizens of this town, his face hidden behind a skull mask. This was the Reaper's son. He too carried a scythe, black with a red blade.

Some of the citizens were curious about the boy. They knew he reaped souls with his father, but mostly wondered how he came into his existence. Both he and the Reaper knew the answer. His mother was an ancient seductive leanashe who, upon her time and visit from the Reaper, bargained with Death for immortality. In refusing to give up what soul she had as a type of demon, she instead offered the Reaper a child. Since the Reaper had known the woman for centuries, he eventually conceded and agreed. The boy's very existence was pure luck and he was taught all the same powers his father possessed. Upon childhood, he discovered he had the same death-bearing touch as his father, but with a curious difference; His right hand killed and rotted everything it touched, his left revived and brought life to whatever it touched. He truly bore both life and death in his hands.

A short brunette boy dressed in white regal clothes saw the Reaper and his son trekking the street and grew curious too. He hid when his green eyes spied the Reaper looking in his direction. He wasn't homeless, poor, or starving. This boy was very healthy and his home was in a distant castle visible from the town behind a large hill. He had just come to do grocery shopping at the market for his father and siblings.

He waited until the Reaper vanished into the ground on their way back from reaping souls to try and catch the redhead boy. He took a deep breath and walked to the boy. The redhead saw him and stopped himself from sinking into the pavement. The brunette drew his head down shyly as he walked, but ended up bumping into the redhead. The redhead growled a little, looking at him when they both landed on the pavement. "Watch thy step, mortal." He sounded depressed, a vocal echo made his voice ring across town. The brunette gulped and trembled. "Oh, I'm horribly sorry. Forgive me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I wanted to ask you who that figure beside you was." The redhead picked himself up and dusted himself off. "That was Death himself, but as thy kind know him, the Grim Reaper. He is my father." He answered. "Oh...Um, how did he have a child? What's your name?" The brunette asked, staying down. "That is none of thy concern. It just happened. Why must thou seek my name?" The redhead asked with a tilt of his head. "Some of the people here seem to wonder about you. There's been many people speaking of a winged boy with red hair." The brunette said. The redhead sighed and growled, his left hand gripped his left hip. "Fine. The name is Zero. Much like the number. I am nothing. Satisfied?" "Zero? That's a strange name. Uh, m-my name is X." The brunette managed. The name made Zero stifle a chuckle. "I daresay thy name is even more strange." Before he could say more, an image of his father rose from the ground. The Reaper spoke in a strange language, one X couldn't remotely identify. Zero knew it, the language of darkness that was never meant for human comprehension. The redhead nodded and responded in the same language before the image disappeared into smoke. "I must depart. Pray our paths never cross again, X." He threatened before turning to shadows and seeping into the pavement. X wondered what Zero's problem was as he got up, brushing himself off and heading to the market, careful not to get sick.

When he came home, he told his father, King Light, of his encounter. King Light pondered. "So, the boy's name is Zero and Death is his father. Describe his behavior, son. Is he aggressive?" X nodded slightly. "A little, but I would say that he seems...hurt. His voice seemed so sad..." Light pondered more. "Perhaps after seeing his father take lives so easily, his spirit has been broken." X nodded more. "Yeah, seems that way, but he bears a scythe as well." "Hmm, if that is the case, be careful if you encounter him again. He may be as deadly as his father. We don't know what he will do." Light cautioned. X heeded his father's words, but he somehow hoped to see the boy again.

The Grim Reaper questioned Zero once he arrived home deep in the Netherworld. He explained about X in the cursed tongue and the Reaper warned him about interacting with the more healthy mortals, given his powers, and against taking them before their time arrived. Zero nodded in silence, going to bed afterwards and contemplating the encounter. X seemed so strange to him. He felt something welling up inside him, something curious and warm. He secretly hoped to see the boy again, regardless of his earlier threat.

The next day was dreary and rainy, but X carried a blue umbrella and a sanitary mask over his nose and mouth. He was going to go look for that redhead. Zero was out and about early as well, scouting out the poor town for his father. He wondered if he would see the brunette again, but figured he looked scared enough before. He walked about, making a mental map of the town in his head, making notes of those who seemed weak or sick, carrying his scythe on his back with the blade down.

It wasn't long before X arrived in the streets and spotted the redhead in the marketplace. Zero spotted the blue umbrella from a distance and tilted his head. The Netherworld was primitive in comparison to even the poor town. He'd never seen such a device before. His curiousity got the better of him and he went towards the blue umbrella, holding the small wings on his helmet over his head as a small shield from the rain. X made sure not to bump into him this time. "What is this contraption thou hold, mortal?" Zero asked. "Its an umbrella. It bounces the raindrops away and keeps us dry." X answered. The redhead recognized his voice. "That voice...Art thou X?" X nodded, lowering his mask briefly, showing his face for a moment. "If thou seek to stay dry, why must thou wander in the rain? Art thou homeless?" Zero asked. X shook his head. "No, I live that castle in the distance. I was actually hoping to find you again." Zero looked at the castle. "So, thou art part of the human elite. Art thou just as arrogant as them as well? Looking for me? What business would thou hath with me?" X felt a little hurt by Zero's words. "That hurts. Your tongue is so sharp, judging me before we even try to explore each other. My father thinks that you have a broken spirit. I was hoping to find you and see if that was true." Zero's head lowered to the pavement. "Once a spirit is broken, it cannot mend. I know this well. I should not be interacting with thee, human. Thou art all the same; Trying to open one up before crushing their heart in thy hands." He turned away, intent on returning to his assignment but X turned his head towards him. "We're all the same? I don't think so. You've just observed, but never given one a chance." Zero just growled. Inside, he considered allowing X that chance, but wasn't sure he deserved it yet. "There are some unique humans in this world. Find one you think feels different and give them a chance. Prove me wrong." X told him. He wasn't trying to be arrogant, but he was tired of being judged by looks and where he lived. Zero muttered something in his cursed tongue before carefully pushing X's hand away with his left hand. "Thou...feel different. I question whether thou hath earned a chance." X shrugged. "At this point, perhaps not. Just give someone a chance, you could learn to think differently of us mortals." He suggested before turning away in the direction of the castle.

Zero watched X walk off. Something urged him to heed X's words and pursue him, while something else said to return to his work. After a moment of contemplation, he sighed and turned into shadows, returning home. He relayed his findings of the town to his father before returning to the town and heading for the castle. His father was beginning to suspect something. Zero sensed X's lifeforce and used it to track a way to the castle.


	2. Trying to understand Mortals

**Author's Notes; Mythological/Royalty AU. Slight shounen ai. Traces of romance. First of all, I'm making an attempt to slow down how quickly they really start bonding..In previous stories, it happens almost immediately..Second, there goes the angst in exchange of cooperation..Zero's gradually trying to open up..Third, I'm seeing a pattern here..The more frequently I have Writer's Block, the more ideas I get..The initial idea spanned 3 chapters with some coming in for the 4th chapter..and last, a leanashe is basically an Irish vampire succubus..Please enjoy..P.S. Spring Break is on its way so soon I'll have more time to clear up my artworks and get this show on the fucking road..**

X had gone into his room and curled up in bed with a good book. Rainy days often made him groggy and drowsy. His mind was still focused and curious about Zero though. He hoped Zero would be nicer next time they met, but he wouldn't hold his breath.

When he was done with his book, he slowly got comfortable in his bed. Before he could close his eyes to sleep, he saw shadows rise into the room and reform into Zero's shape. Zero regained form beside X on the bed, keeping his deadly right hand to himself. "Hmm, this is a nice surprise, Zero. By the way, I'm sorry for the mean things I said." X said thoughtfully. Zero shook his head. "No, thou hath a valid point. Mayhap my opinion on mortals may be much too narrow, or as thou would say biased." X was surprised. "So...did you find someone to open up to?" Zero looked to X. "This I had to thoroughly contemplate. Since thou art the first to approach me in such a manner, I hath decided to give thee a chance." This surprised X even more. "Are you certain?" Zero nodded. "I may hath a sharp tongue, but I will try this out at least. Now then, what doth thou wish to know?" X grinned a little. "If your father is all bones, how was he able to get a child with skin and hair?" Zero sighed. "When it was the time of an ancient leanashe to take her eternal rest, father came for her soul. Many demons do not possess souls or hearts for that matter. So, instead, she offered him a child in exchange for immortality, since they hath known each other for centuries. I am the result of that exchange. I too reap souls with my father. And thou art correct, I possess a broken spirit. I do not know a remedy though." X felt intrigued. "Hmm, father says love can mend a broken heart and renew the spirit. Can I...see your face?" Zero sighed again, gently removing his mask. His fangs hung a little over his bottom lip, inherited from his mother. "These fangs came from my mother. Hmm, love? I am a deathbringer, X, I am not meant for love." X observed his face, blushing brightly at how handsome Zero really looked. "You're so handsome...and are you sure? Does your dad love your mother?" Zero wasn't sure how to react to the compliment. "He hath mentioned that he harbored feelings for her long before and was not very pleased with having to go after her. I suppose so." X sat up and reached for Zero's arm. "Then, how do you know you're not meant for love?" Zero moved his arm away. "Please refrain. One touch of that hand and thou will be but dust. Fine, thou caught me. I do not truly know." X's head tilted. "Why can't I touch you?" The redhead moved his right arm over his lap and extended his left. "I also inherited the touch of death from my father, but only in my right hand. My left hand bears life so I can control the fate of a mortal. They art either healed and given energy or killed and rotted on the spot. He imbued me with many of his powers at birth and taught the rest as I grew." To demonstrate, he took a wilted flower from a vase near X's bed and held it in his right hand, which made it crumble into dirt. Before it could become fine dust, he poured it into his left hand, closing his fist, holding it to the chest lens of his armor, and gently breathing on his fist. When he opened his hand, the flower had regained its shape and color, ending up being a red flower with beautiful leaves and a long stem. X smiled at the flower. "Your right brings death, but your left and your body bring life...Strange powers for a demon vampire cross, but very intriguing. Do you need blood, by the way?" "I only need blood under a full moon, alas that is tonight." Zero nodded. X looked thoughtful. "If you need it, you can have some of mine." It was Zero's turn to be surprised. "Truly? Art thou sure? No jesting?" X nodded. "Positive."

X introduced Zero to his father and siblings who watched him carefully. They were scared of him which Zero had taken notice of. X no longer seemed scared of him now that he understood him, regardless of having a deadly right hand. Light was intimidated, but could see good in him. When X explained Zero's powers to them, Zero demonstrated quietly in the same way he had shown X.

As the full moon rose, Zero felt his thirst for blood worsen. X led him to his bedroom and sat on the bed with him. The redhead gently laid X down and made sure the collar of X's shirt was down. Keeping his right hand away, he leaned over X and bit into and held his neck, drinking his blood. X felt somewhat turned on by the bite. Zero was confused by this feeling he sensed in X and the feeling developing inside himself. Had this chance at understanding mortals already turned into love? He found himself hugging X as he drank from his neck, taking only the blood that seeped out and no more. "You would be a beautiful and passionate lover, it seems. I already envy whoever gets your heart." X managed. Zero removed his fangs from X's neck, letting the wound heal. "Art thou saying thou wish more from me than opening up?" X nodded, blushing brightly. "I'll come clean. I understand you now that you've told your story. I want to help mend your broken spirit. Even more, I want to be your friend." Zero noticed his blush and sighed. "I suppose I shall confide in thee as well. I...hath begun experiencing strange warmth in my body at the thought of thee. Unless thou desire another, I hath felt I mayhap be falling for thee." X blushed more. "You mean...we could be lovers?" Zero nodded slowly. "If thou art willing and if thy heart doth not belong to another, then yes." X pondered. "Can we take it slowly?" "Of course, we art still learning about each other." Zero nodded.

When it got late, the Reaper appeared in X's room, which scared X. Zero noticed and looked back at his father who spoke to him in that cursed language. The redhead sighed, looking back at X. "He said it is time for me to come home." X almost seemed disappointed. "I almost don't want you to go. Will I see you again?" The Reaper nodded and spoke something. Zero nearly grinned at his father's speech. "He says that we art free to enjoy each other's company as long as I go home when he comes for me." Zero translated. X grinned. "I think I can live with that." He watched Zero get off the bed and waved as they turned into shadows, seeping into the floor and back to their home in the Netherworld.


	3. Love and Glimpsing the Netherworld

**Author's Notes; Mythological/Royalty AU. Slight shounen ai. A little more romance towards the end. For this cursed tongue Zero and the Reaper speak in, imagine what it would sound like if German, Arabic, and Russian were blended together..and aye, X was holding out on Zero for a while there..He didn't come completely clean..Please enjoy..**

He found himself in a library with X the next day, surrounded by tall shelves of seemingly endless amounts of books on subjects Zero had never heard of. "I daresay I may hath underestimated the true depth of knowledge thy kind art capable of..." X grinned a little. "Not many people here are literate and many don't even take interest. Throughout history, brilliant minds come and write their findings of life, leaving them for the next generation. What the older generation fails to acknowledge is that knowledge is power. I find myself reading about lots of subjects, art, history, science, and even mythology and fantasy." He smiled, looking towards the language section. He was trying to find a book on the language Zero spoke to his father. "So, then thou art familiar with the Netherworld?" Zero asked. X nodded. "It's really primitive there, isn't it?" Zero nodded back. "Even more primitive and barbaric than thy poor kingdom. Father is very protective of me, should I leave the grotto for something. I hath had to fight for my survival before. Monsters, other demons, and what hath thee."

He peered at the books X scanned through. "Art thou trying to find a book on my language?" X nodded. "Yeah, but I don't see any." Zero folded his arms over his chest. "That is because we art forbidden to share it with mortals, especially humans. It is a forbidden language to thy kind." X looked at him. "What if I was immortal? Would you be able to teach me? Its such a strange but fascinating language." The redhead shook his head. "Thou art human. Humans art forbidden to learn it. If it were in my hands, I would consider teaching thee." X's shoulders sank with a sigh, discouraged. "Oh, that's too bad. Why does the Netherworld forbid it?" "Because we art extremely distrustful of outsiders. We cannot know what humans would try and do to us or if even the faintest hint of a connection can be established. The only two beings even permitted to travel outside the Netherworld art father and I. The rest cannot and art either unaware of humans or art too busy trying to survive." Zero explained. X sighed. "Those are some tough breaks. Since you've let me in close, maybe we could change that." Zero shrugged. "The chance is there, but thou hath already shown that thou art different from most of thy kind. To, as thou said before, come clean, I admit that thou seemed different to me after just our first encounter. Thou art not like those in town who art selfish and disease ridden, from what I hath observed. Because of this difference thou bear, we still cannot be certain that our mutual understanding will be enough to foster interactions other than death between our realms. We still do not know what a 'normal' human would do." X nodded gently. "Yeah, that's true. Many still don't even consider the possibility of different realms from ours." Zero finally gave into a small grin. "The fact that thou approached me and know of the Netherworld tells me that thy kind, thou in particular, art intelligent and possess the capacity for it. Thou art smart, X, smarter than most of the creatures of the Netherworld." He unfolded his arms and pet X's brown hair with his left hand, which made it grow and curl slightly. X blushed, trying to hide it. "Thanks, Zero. You seem very perceptive." Zero was nearly speechless. "Thank thee, X."

"Oh and before I forget , I have something for your right hand." X remembered and reached into his left pocket. "Hmm? Why?" Zero tilted his head. "So no one rots away when you visit. Before I give it to you, can I ask to see your face again?" X asked. The redhead nodded, removing his mask and putting it into a compartment in his armor. X smiled and blushed, thinking he shouldn't hide his face. He pulled out a thick latex glove as Zero held out his deadly right hand. Zero watched him as the latex glove was pulled over his hand, stretching to fit his black claws.

"Hmm, this is strange material..." "Its called latex. I guess you can say its a very strong kind of plastic. Let's see if it works." X told him. The redhead took a deep almost fearful breath and slowly touched X's shoulder. He didn't see any rotting occurring. "I can barely believe my eyes. I would never believe that such a strange material could hinder this death-harboring hand...Th-Thank thee very much, X." X smiled happily. "I was doubtful for a while, but I'm glad it worked." Zero looked at X's face, blushing a little. "I feel indebted to thee with this. Is there something I can do for thee in return?" X giggled bashfully. "Oh, heavens no. Its enough that you're trying to open up to a human. I couldn't possibly ask you for more. I'd feel like I'm overloading you." Zero released X's shoulder and held his hips. "Do not be ridiculous. It would terrorize me if I did not return thy favor. It can be anything thou wish." X pondered deeply. "Well, if it isn't any trouble, can you show me your world?" Zero sighed. "For thy safety, I would prefer not to take thee there directly. However, I shall do the next best thing." With that, he breathed gently, exhaling shadows that surrounded them and changed the library into a dark foreboding forest with giants, trolls, and many other monsters roaming about and a river with a waterfall at what seemed to be the end, but hid the grotto where Zero and his parents lived. "My word, this is very primitive and rather scary." X said, looking around. "Thankfully, this is but an image." Zero comforted as the image changed to show the grotto behind the waterfall. He and his parents were settled at the very back with sea dragons and monsters in the waters. The Reaper was checking a list of souls to reap with Zero looking at it too while his mother lured in a monster from outside to kill. She had no top, but red hair that covered her breasts and she wore a black dress on her hips. She was luring the monster to its death with tempting looks and moves of her body. Once the monster was in far enough, crackles of electricity and screams of pain could be heard. "Being a leanashe, mother is something of a temptress with the power of lightning. Father says she used to accompany him with reaping souls." Zero explained. "She is a kind woman and very clever. She provides very well for us." X nodded gently as Zero lifted the image.

"You've got a good family then, just a bad setting and situation." Zero nodded. "A fair summary of things. We could do with a better setting though." X nodded, agreeing. "Can you use lightning too?" Zero grinned, seeing that coming. He exhaled, breathing purple bolts of lightning, guiding it out of his mouth slightly with his left hand that somehow struck X as sensuous. "Ooh, that was...exotic." He managed to refrain from saying erotic. Zero shrugged. "I suppose." "There's still one thing I'm a little fuzzy on. How could your parents give birth to you when your father is all bones? You're not just bones like him." X asked. Zero chuckled. "Do not underestimate the power of the Grim Reaper. He is the master of life and death. He can take a human form if he wishes and is usually an elderly man if he doth so. Alas, for that one instance, he borrowed from mother's looks with red hair, but tan skin and for once, as a young man. He is why my skin is a peculiar hue in comparison to thy subjects."

He noticed X was blushing brightly and looked closely at him. "Hmm, now its my turn to question thee. Did thou truly come clean with me? Doth thou truly seek friendship with me or a union, in thy terms, a relationship? If the latter, why?" X gulped slightly, trembling a little. "W-well...I do want to be friends...b-b-but I-I also want to take it slowly with you...We shouldn't rush into things." The redhead nodded. "Very true, alas thy blush says thou want more from me." X shuddered more. "W-would you want a relationship?" Zero grinned slightly. "I cannot say I hath had a companion before and male relationships art virtually unheard of at home, alas I harbor nothing against them. My body warms at the thought and sight of thee, so I suppose I am willing as long as we discuss it in private only. Neither of our realms must know of this. Can I trust thee with this, X?" X smiled and nodded, hugging him. "Yes, that works just fine." "One more thing I must ask. Art thou ok with me assisting my father with reaping souls should he happen to call me along?" Zero asked. X sighed. "I guess you have to do what you have to do. I'm not a fan of death, though." "It is part of the cycle, X, it must happen sooner or later. Thank thee for understanding." The redhead grinned, hugging back and comforting the brunette, enclosing him in his wings.


	4. Ambition and Catastrophe

**Author's Notes; Mythological/Royalty AU. Shounen Ai. Drama. Apocalyptic towards the end. The longest chapter so far..rightfully so because its the most pivotal..and I can see X as either a scientist or a doctor..and apparently Germany does have a good number of medical schools..Please enjoy..**

X led Zero back to his room, holding Zero's left hand. "Can I ask you something, Zero?" Zero walked in with him, his left hand smoothed X's hand and made his nails grow. "What is it, X?" He asked, sitting down with X on the bed. "Do you enjoy reaping souls with your father?" The redhead shrugged. "It is not my favorite thing. It is, as thou likely suspect, the reason I possess a broken spirit. For me, death has become routine. Seeing elderly and sick taking their eternal rest can be very unpleasant, alas at least they doth not suffer anymore. Father is at least merciful with the ill. He gives them the option of life or death." X looked at him. "If they chose life, you would heal them?" Zero nodded deeply. "Yes, that is correct. Being allowed to heal on occasion provides some form of relief. Father also knows that in the wrong hands, being able to heal with my left and breathe life could result in something disastrous like a zombie apocalypse. Since our powers would be ineffective against such an event, he forbids me from using it more than ten times a day. The most I use it on our reapings is four or five." "So, being allowed to heal would ease you. That's interesting. I'm studying to become a doctor." X said intrigued. Zero grinned at him. "How noble of thee. Inspired by the ills of thy kingdom, I presume?" X nodded deeply. "In a few more months, dad is sending me overseas to a medical school for further education. I hope to help as many of the sick here as possible." Zero caressed X's hand. "I admire thy ambition. None in the Netherworld would even consider such a goal, but thou cannot do it alone. Where willst thou be sent?" "A university in Germany. Would you be willing to help out when I come back?" X asked. Zero nodded deeply. "Of course. Germany, hmm? Can I trust thee with a secret?" X tilted his head. "Yeah, what is it?" Zero leaned close to X's ear. 'Part of the root of the cursed tongue is German. I may not be allowed to teach thee my native tongue, alas I can teach thee the German language.' X smiled happily, hugging him tightly. "Would you?" Zero nodded. "It would be my pleasure." "Thank you so much, Zero. Since you're from the Netherworld, is it ok if I practice a check up on you?" X asked, letting go. "As long as thou do not use needles. I am not very fond of them." Zero shrugged, letting go too and deativating his armor, setting his helmet beside him. He wore a cloak similar to his father's but with the hood back. "I don't like needles much either, honestly. I would rather not use them." X agreed, getting some tools from a dresser. He came back to Zero wearing a lab coat and with a stethoscope around his neck. "Look away for me." Zero turned his eyes off to the right. X noticed Zero's eye whites were not white, but yellow, likely a trait from the Netherworld, as he shone a light on them to check his eyes before checking inside Zero's ears. Zero stayed still for him and opened his mouth when X asked him to, letting X check his throat. "All of your teeth are canines. No molars or incisors." Zero nodded slightly before X withdrew from his mouth. "I am supposed to be a meat eater, alas I am not limited to it. My teeth work like shark teeth. Any damaged ones art lost and replaced." X nodded intrigued. "You'd be considered an evolutionary goldmine to scientists. Can you move your cloak down to your waist?" Zero shrugged, moving his cloak down. "I doubt that. I lack a heart as a demon as a forewarning." X smiled. "Oh? Your want to help and heal says different, Zero." He chuckled, putting on the stethoscope and first checking his chest. Zero ended up being wrong and X kept the stethoscope's longer piece on his chest. "See for yourself." The redhead tilted his head, putting on the stethoscope. He heard a heartbeat and it took him by surprise. "Unbelievable. Demons do not have hearts. Alas, I do? How?" "Is a demon with a heart a bad thing?" X asked. The redhead shrugged. "A demon with a heart is rumored to be destined for a more refined and peaceful life and bears a greater purpose. A purpose far beyond violence as demons art well known for. Alas, a peaceful life is nonetheless appealing." X smiled, checking Zero's lungs next. "By my count, that's three blessings you have. Your healing touch, your breath of life, and now your heart." Zero nodded. "I suppose so." He watched as X finished his checkup with his lungs and stomach. "You seem very healthy, but your eye whites are completely yellow. Is the Netherworld dark?" X asked. Zero nodded deeply, pulling up his cloak. "Being able to see in the dark is a basic necessity for all life in the Netherworld. Without it, one would not even manage a single minute."

Soon a servant came to X's door. Zero had just put his armor back on. "What is it?" X asked the servant. "Your father wishes to see you and he asks you to bring your friend." The servant answered. X and Zero looked at each other before getting up. X led Zero out of the room and into the throneroom.

Light smiled seeing them, but was curious when Zero didn't bow to him. It was trivial to him though. "A good afternoon to you, Zero. X and I have a court meeting to attend to discuss care for the poor and ill of the kingdom." Zero nodded gently. "So, my visit is cut short today then?" Light shook his head. "I have a favor to ask. There have been reports of suspicious characters targeting the castle and the court. We need a bodyguard to make sure these interlopers don't try anything. Would that be you, Zero?" Zero pondered. "A bodyguard? Hmm, I hath not done this before, alas, it would be a nice change." He nodded at Light and summoned his scythe, which had seen a tuneup since the last time X saw it with long curved spikes on top of the blade. "I will do it, sir." Light smiled, rising from his throne and petting Zero's helmeted head. "Thank you." He led X and Zero to a carriage waiting for them outside. Light and X got inside while Zero rode on the top of the carriage, keeping a lookout and holding his scythe in his lap.

Many of the villagers, sick and healthy, watched their carriage travelling to the royal court. They gossiped a little when they noticed Zero sitting on top of the carriage, scanning his eyes for anyone with ill intentions coming their way. He saw some of the girls looking his way but ignored them.

Since Zero wasn't a member of royalty or royal staff, he wasn't allowed to attend the court meaning, which was likely for the best. He was certain the court members may think he was suspicious. Light allowed him to guard the outside of the court while he and X attended the meeting. Zero didn't mind that at all and kept his eyes peeled. A brunette girl came to him and began questioning him and trying to talk him into making out, but Zero wasn't interested in her and grew annoyed, nearly slashing at her with a growl. "Begone, wench. I hath no desire to mate with an annoying pest like thee. Away with thee, if thou know what is best for thee." He snarled, his vocal echo scared her. His brutally honest words sent her away crying, but he barely cared.

He had just finished fending off two shady characters trying to break into the court when he noticed several circular areas in the sky with strange bright glows. It was a shower of large asteroids headed for the kingdom. "This kingdom will be destroyed. I must warn them and get them to safety." He told himself. X could see some of the glow from inside the court and looked at Zero. Zero wrote something with magic; "The kingdom is going to be destroyed. I will get thee to safety." With that, Zero seeped underground in shadows into the courtroom, snagging X and Light before reforming outside away from the building and carried them outside the kingdom by flight just as the asteroids hit the town and castle.

The winged demon got the king and prince to the safety of a valley of hills just beyond the town and castle. X broke into tears when he saw both the town and castle leveled and burning. "No!" He screamed sadly, his voice echoed across the sky. Light looked on in sorrow too. "Our kingdom...gone. As if it never existed." Zero shook his head in shame. "Father will hath a field day after this mess." He could see well into the inferno. No one had survived but X and Light. X turned to Zero, hugging and clinging to him. "Zero, why did this have to happen?" "I know not, X. The laws of nature and space art beyond the control of my father and I. I regret to tell thee that thou and thy father art the only survivors." Zero hugged back, trying to comfort him. He let X cry into his chest, finding X's head staying close to his large red chest lens. "Thank you for warning and saving us, Zero. We owe you our lives." Light told him. Zero grinned a little, happy to be of help and keeping X close.

Not long after, the Grim Reaper did arrive beside Zero, looking at the burning kingdom. He looked down at his son, who held the crying prince in his lap and asked about what happened. Zero explained in the cursed tongue the situation after which the Reaper extinguished the flames with a strong wind from his scythe. He then told his son it was time for him to go since it was getting late. Zero begged his father to allow him to stay and support X and Light until they could find a new home. The Reaper had to ponder this for a while, but fairly decided Zero had earned a break. He nodded at his son, admiring his devotion, having seen it himself with him and his mother before seeping back to the Netherworld. Zero sighed in relief with a grin. "You spoke a strange language, Zero, you and your father." Light said. "It is a tongue that individuals from the Netherworld art forbidden to teach to mortals, especially humans. I talked him into allowing me to stay with thee until thou hath found a new home." Zero explained. "That's very kind of you. I think X needs someone like you in his life to help lookout for him and support him. Is it possible for you to accompany him to Germany when he goes to study abroad? I fear this sort of thing happening while he is away from home too." Light asked. "I would be overjoyed. The authorities of thy kind may see me as a sort of terrorist so I shall hath to seek another way to make the trip with him. That should not be much of a problem with my power though." Zero nodded, holding the now asleep prince X tightly in his arms, enclosing his wings around him to give him warmth through the night and providing a bed for Light.


	5. Traveling with a Demon

**Author's Notes; Mythology/Royalty AU. Shounen Ai. Fluff. Some drama and action. Its canon via both Megaman X and Marvel vs Capcom that Zero has low stamina..but I've also knocked another canon from Megaman X on its ass; That Zero lacks in survival skills..Since he was born and raised in the Netherworld in this particular story, this provided me ground to reverse that one..and although not directly inspired from anything in particular, tattooing for identification was an interesting idea..as for the mentioned Z and scythe on his shoulder, imagine the insignia on his armor post X3, but with a scythe making up the slant and bottom portion of the letter..Please enjoy..**

Zero kept watch throughout the night, in case any wild animals lurked about. Having to be on a constant lookout to survive in the Netherworld had taught him to never drop his guard at night when many monsters were active. He felt his eyelids grow heavy when the sky began to light up with the sun's rays and drifted to sleep, having not let go of X for even a fraction of a second.

When X woke, he noticed that the underarmor covering Zero's body had been shifted up a little. His navel was now exposed and X noticed that there was either a tattoo or a sort of brand around it that was a thin black circle with long spikes on it, much like a pinwheel or an antique rotary garden hoe wheel. X grew curious about that mark and looked up at Zero, who was soundly asleep. He grinned, watching him, not wanting to wake him or his dad up.

Light groaned awake and rose from the bed Zero had prepared for him when the sun rose. X greeted him with a grin. Light grinned back, seeing that Zero was asleep. 'Is he nocturnal, X?' He whispered. X shrugged. 'I don't know for sure, but from the looks of it, he might be.'

The redhead's wings and arms opened as he woke, nearly an hour after the two humans, yawning quietly and slowly opening his eyes, seeing X still comfortable on top of him. "Morning." X smiled hearing him. "Good morning." Zero could feel a breeze on his exposed stomach. "Hmm, how did that happen?" He asked, noticing his underarmor had come up. X shrugged, looking back at Zero's mark. "I don't know, but what's that mark around your navel?" "Oh, that? It is common for parents in the Netherworld to mark their children with a tattoo of the parents' choice. What thou see is one from my mother. Father marked me with a Z and scythe on my left shoulder. Marking the children is a safety measure in case someone gets lost. That way we know whom the child in question belongs to." Zero explained, pulling his underarmor back in place. "A curious method." X said thoughtfully. "Do humans not do that?" Zero asked. X shook his head. "No, we usually know who our parents are and where they live." "Hmm, I see. Netherworld families art scarce and even so, isolated. The only reason mine is solid is because it consists of Death himself. He holds it together and mother supports it well." The redhead shrugged, sitting up.

X gently got off of him, allowing Zero to stand and stretch. "What are we going to eat and where are we going to go?" "I know not where we go, but if thou describe the foods of thy world to me and thy preferences, I can provide food." Zero interjected. Light smiled. "There's another village some distance north of us. That village is under the control of King Wily, an old friend of mine. We can see if he'll let us stay, but if not, another royal friend, Tsar Cossack, likely has room in his kingdom to the east." Zero somehow had a bad feeling about having to rely on more elites for shelter, but there weren't many other options. "Hmm, so be it." X described the foods he and his father liked in the morning, which was mostly fruits but with a small serving of meat. Zero listened quietly and closely, conjuring a table and food for them. X and Light thanked him before sitting down to eat. Zero joined in with them, glad to be of service, and ate some fruits but mostly meat.

When everyone was done, Zero cleaned up and let Light lead the way north. Zero followed close and X stayed at Zero's side. It endeared Zero that X stayed so close. He was starting to think a little better of the two, deciding that not all humans were so bad after all. He helped them up hills and mountains by flying them up, able to withstand their combined weight. If they needed to stop and rest, Zero provided a breeze with his wings. If a dangerous animal crossed their path, he would guard X and Light and roar to scare it off. If that didn't work, a fight ensued, resulting in the wounded animal running away. Zero shook his head. "I hath seen cyclops more intimidating." He jested. X and Light looked at him when they were safe. "You're something else, Zero." X smiled. "A demon, thou mean." Zero corrected. "No, no, I mean, you're incredible. I've never seen anyone take on a puma or even a bear and send it running." X clarified. Light nodded. "Neither have I. You're very brave, Zero." Zero wasn't sure what to say. "Thank thee.." He seemed bashful now, but tried not to let it show by moving on with X and Light following him down a hill.

When they found Wily's kingdom, Light was in shock. Wily had guards at the borders of the village that wouldn't allow anyone in or out. Wily's kingdom was even more poor than Light's had been, fewer houses and most of the population on the streets starving or sick. "I thought our kingdom was bad..." X said sadly. "This is nothing short of tyrannical rule." Light said, bitterly disappointed and ashamed of his former friend. The guards turned them away, pointing a gun at Zero. Zero shook his head, getting between X and Light and flying them to a safe spot in a distant forest.

He touched down just before the forest in a vacant meadow, scaring a few deer in the process, and gently set them on their feet before sitting down to rest. "Shameful." Light shook his head. "I guess Wily's better days are behind him." X nodded, sitting beside Zero, leaning Zero into his lap and listening to his breathing. "Father, where is Cossack's kingdom? If he's a Tsar, then its..." "Russia." Light answered. "That's a very long way from here. We need to allow Zero to rest. He's done a great deal for us, he's earned a break." X nodded gently. "That's overseas. It'd be too much to ask Zero to fly us there. We'd need a ship." Light sighed. "We're pretty far from the sea, X, but we'll find one somewhere." X looked down at Zero, carressing his side. The redhead was worn out. He had plenty of energy, but much like any animal, tired at some point. He found himself snuggling into X's stomach as he rested. Light enjoyed watching them, realizing that this demon child from the Netherworld was more benign than his appearance or words revealed. His actions were doing the real talking.


	6. Fateful Decision and the Haunted Voyage

**Author's Notes; Mythological/Royalty AU. Shounen Ai. Angst. Some action. This was started some time before Spring Break, but the ideas took their time coming in..I see no clear number of chapters..Its possible for it to pass 10 at this point, but I can't be certain..Please enjoy..Its almost Exam week, so Chapter 7 could see a similar pattern in development, not to mention an artwork or 3 in front of it..**

Their journey resumed the next morning, but Zero felt tired still. X led him along contently as Light led them towards the coast. He could see some large ships loading at a distant harbor. X allowed Zero to lean against him as they walked. Zero dragged his feet slightly as they walked, his eyelids kept drooping, but X's warmth urged him on.

It had rained recently in the village before the harbor. Large puddles were everywhere. Zero opened his drooping eyes in time to notice a fleeing deer running at him and X. He swiftly pulled X down, nearly into a mud puddle by mistake. X clung tightly to him when he heard a puma roaring. This was enough to wake Zero and kick his protective instincts into overdrive. Light heard the roar and looked back in time to see Zero get on his feet. When it spotted them, the puma decided to pick on them instead so the redhead's roar would just be a waste of breath. X released Zero and stayed back as Zero fought. Screams and yells could be heard as Light came back to X to make sure he was alright.

Zero sent the puma away, bloody and limping in the rear, before coming back to X wide awake and feeling energy begin to flow through him again. Lingering raindrops from the trees and bushes washed the blood from his hands and armor. X sighed in relief seeing that he wasn't hurt. "I'm sorry, Zero...I've become a magnet for trouble, it seems." "Still thy tongue, my precious. Protecting thee gives me pleasure and makes me feel truly alive. None of these happenings art thy fault. Do not think thyself a burden, thou art not." Zero insisted, stopping before him and Light. "You're truly husband material, Zero. Your loyalty and devotion to fight for a loved one are very admirable and noble." Light complemented, having figured out the true nature of X and Zero's bond. "Marriage? Alas and alack...I doth not know if it is permitted. Do not forget, I am not human. No other being from the Netherworld hath interacted with humans in this manner..." Zero felt unsure now. Marrying X at some point sounded beautiful to him, a beauty he felt unworthy of and he couldn't know how his parents or the entire Netherworld would react. Would he be exiled or put to death? Would his father kill X on the spot? He couldn't know. "I feel unworthy of such a beautiful event. Alas, we doth not know how father or the Netherworld will react. Sire, thou hath found us out. I love thy son, but if we were to wed, thou risk potentially losing him to the forces of the Netherworld. There hath been no such union before..." X felt endeared and pulled Zero close. "Hey, c'mon. You've shown that I can trust you with my life. We can weather whatever storm fate may send to us." He didn't like the sound of being killed or exiled, naturally, but tried to be optimistic. Zero could feel this and hugged X. "Then, so it shall be when the time comes."

Zero found himself in a mental struggle over their talk as he walked with Light into the seaside village, carrying X on his back to let him rest his legs which ached from their walking. The redhead wondered if he was doing the right thing. "Your father is Death itself. Would that make him the king of the Netherworld?" Light asked, snapping Zero out of his thoughts. Zero nodded. "In the terms thou speak, that is correct, and I, the prince. The Netherworld hath no formal monarchy nor government at all, alas if it did, this would be true." His echoing voice gained a sad tone, one that X distinctly remembered. "What's wrong, Zero?" X asked in concern. Zero stopped with a sigh. "Mayhap this is a mistake, X, our very meeting. Any involvement with me guarantees thee great danger. Thou art dancing with death solely in trying to bond with me. Doth thou realize this?" X sighed gently. "I was completely aware of that, but you seemed so hurt and different. Looking back at the decision now, I say that you are worth the risk. If I ultimately die from this choice, I still want to be in your arms." Zero was baffled. "Thou art saying thou willst accept death from deciding to open and hold my heart...My speech escapes me..." X smiled and hugged him. "You're worth it, no matter how much of a beast you claim to be." Zero moved on, deeply touched by X's words, catching up to Light. He had never seen such devotion and had never viewed himself as worthy of it.

Light was able to arrange a voyage across the Atlantic to Norway at the harbor. The ship they were to take was very luxurious; individual rooms with bathrooms attached, a fancy diner and dance floor, and many other things Zero wasn't familiar with or accustomed to. Upon boarding the ship, some people gave X and Zero strange and disgusted looks, even gossipping quietly. Zero could barely care and followed Light to their room.

Zero sat down on one of two beds in their room, allowing X to crawl off and aside. When X did, the redhead dropped the rest of his body onto the bed. He groaned contently, feeling the softness of the mattress. X crawled to and on top of him, snuggling him. Zero looked at him and held X close and tight with a sigh, kissing his hair. Light smiled, watching them and settled on the other bed, letting them relax and cuddle. He was worn out too. Before either of the two youths knew it, they were both sound asleep, exhausted from their travels.

Blue and yellow eyes opened upon dusk. Zero felt the rocking of the ship as it travelled slowly across the sea. It was foreign to him, but living near water at home had proved helpful because he didn't feel queasy at all. He had overheard the captain say, upon arranging the voyage, that it would be several weeks before they were in Europe so he would have to get used to life on the sea, having grotto and river life under his belt from living at the end of the infamous River Styx. He could feel X stirring on top of him and could hear Light's soft snoring. 'Zero, are you awake?' X whispered, looking at Zero's eyes which seemed to glow in the dark a little. 'Yes, dear X, I am. Thy kind art usually asleep at night. Doth something ail thee?' Zero responded quietly. 'Sometimes our sleeping patterns can change if we're exhausted. I'm fine. I was just wondering if you were ok from our earlier talk.' X grinned, sitting up close to Zero's lower body. Zero nodded, folding his arms behind his head and gently pushing X up and back down with his lower body, just to see if he could do it. 'Thou hath proven thy devotion, X. It is as thou hath said, We shalt weather through the storm. I failed to consider before, but now that thou hath reminded me, I realize I hath overreacted because I am capable of ensuring thou never perish.' The redhead whispered thoughtfully. 'Could the Grim Reaper bestow immortality?' X asked. 'Yes, and as his son, he passed all of his powers to me. I can bestow it as well. I only ask, X, that thou provide me no reason to revoke it from thee.' Zero gave him a firm look. X nodded gently. 'I'll do my best, Zero.' 'Then, come hither and hold onto me.' Zero unfolded his arms as X crawled closer. X did as he was told, lying down on top of him and holding on. Zero slid X's collar down and sunk his fangs into his neck just above the moved collar so it could be hidden from sight. He exhaled into the wound, allowing the purple lightning he had shown in a sensual manner before to enter X's body. X could feel a little light headed and an uncontrollable shuddering and tingling sensation going on. Zero withdrew from the wound, exhaling some more of his purple lightning to make the marks permanent and cleaned the wound. He could feel X shuddering on top of him and held him tight. 'Thou shalt feel strange for a while, alas it will subside.' He soothed. X listened, holding tightly to him and feeling Zero's left hand caressing him as the shuddering and light headedness gradually faded as the night went on.

When it all was gone, X goaded Zero into wandering around and exploring the ship. Zero kept a tight hold on X and held his scythe in his right hand. Something didn't feel right to him. He felt like they were being watched. X looked at Zero's left hand, which held X's side possessively with Zero walking directly behind him. 'What's wrong?' 'Something is amiss. I fear we art being watched. Mayhap there art lost souls lingering in this vassal.' Zero cautioned. X looked around the ship, unable to see much very clearly but guided by the light of a full moon. He could make out an onboard swimming pool, a great view of the ocean off of the bow, and the doors of the cabins. The brunette couldn't see anything strange, but the redhead could sense a disturbance somewhere on the ship.

Once they turned a corner around the cabins, X did see something pale white in color. Zero saw them too, making him shield X with his scythe and right wing. He could feel X shuddering, realizing he was seeing ghosts, as he opened a rift to the Netherworld on the floor of the ship, sucking the ghosts in and closing the rift. X turned to Zero and clung to his body tightly, fearing to know if there were more ghosts. X's level of trust in Zero endeared him more, holding him against his chest as he resumed their exploration. He was glad X had not screamed. They might have gotten into trouble with the captain if he did. X clung harder and shivered more when Zero encountered more ghosts in the galley, but Zero sneakily disposed of them once more.

Zero settled on the ship's bow once their exploration concluded, putting his scythe away and removing the laytex glove from his right hand. X saw him do so and looked up at him. 'What are you doing? Put it back on.' 'We art going to make sure thy immortality hath taken effect.' Zero told him. 'What if it hasn't?' X asked worriedly. 'Then, I can act quick enough to halt thy fall.' Zero assured, drawing his deadly right hand to X's cheek. X's eyes closed tightly, trying to hope for the best, but his fear shone through. He felt Zero's touch, but was surprised to feel no pain. Zero didn't see any rotting occuring and smiled. 'Excellent, it hath settled. Thou art impervious to death as I am.' X's eyes opened and looked at Zero's once threatening hand, rubbing against it in tears of joy that Zero managed to catch.


	7. Disowned

**Author's Notes; Shounen Ai. Drama. Very tense and fluffy. Holy fucking post-test anxiety..Nervous energy has gone crazy from this anxiety..I wouldn't have it if I wasn't so sure I flunked my History exam..The irony is appalling because I'm usually good at History, but this class was a fucking disaster..We'll see what happens, I guess, but next is Math during the Summer starting on 1st June..That's even worse..Ok, Shani is in fact the name of a Hindu god who corresponds to the Roman Saturnus..That is, its the version of Saturn in Vedic Astrology..I'm sorry I have to be an Astrology, Astronomy, and Mythology nerd..Please enjoy..**

Screams and clamoring of the passengers aboard the ship woke X the next morning and he soon saw why. The Grim Reaper had appeared, sending them into this noisy panic and X found himself staring into the blade of his scythe. Zero was behind him on his knees, held at his wrists by his father, who loomed over the both of them. "Zero, what's happening here?" X asked, scared to look back at Death himself and focusing on Zero's refection in the blade. "Exactly what I feared. For consorting with thee, he is intent on killing thee and I will be sent back to the Netherworld where he will clip my wings, remove my heart, and castrate me, thus removing my freedom, my ability to love, and capability to mate. He will then restrict me to the Netherworld for eternity." Zero explained with closed eyes. Tears fell from X's eyes. "He'll destroy you." Zero nodded. "In more ways than that. He doth not realize that since I hath a heart, removing or piercing it art the only ways I can perish." X's tears flowed more. "No..He's your dad, he can't do that to you. He can't dictate your life." Light could overhear them from their cabin. He agreed with X. That wasn't how family was supposed to be. "Netherworld dwellers do not idealize family bonds. We focus on survival. Eat or be eaten. Love is a foreign entity to us. We do not understand nor idealize it. Alas, I am thankful thou hath taught me to understand it and I can see why thy kind idealize companionships so..." "Zero..." X whimpered under his tears. "I am thankful to hath been taught of this once foreign entity. Alas, I am sorry it must end..I had truly hoped for eternity." Zero admitted, now in tears himself.

The Reaper's scythe rose over X's neck as Zero's vocal echo faded. As scythe began its descent, it suddenly glowed purple and was flung away. Zero opened his eyes just in time to witness it. His mother rose up in the form of shadows from the very tip of the bow of the ship. X saw her take shape as she came towards him. She was as Zero had shown before, bare-chested with pale skin and crimson hair covering her breasts, but this time she wore a long pitch black loincloth that covered all of her lower body except her feet. "Mother..." Zero uttered gently. She helped X to his feet before coming to Zero and his father, speaking sternly to the Reaper in the cursed tongue and forcing him to release Zero's wrists.

Zero crept away from his parents as they both started to bicker in a language that they could understand and back to X's side. 'I daresay mother is on our side, X.' He whispered. X nodded happily. 'I was thinking the same thing. What is her name?' 'Its Shani. Supposedly it is also the same name as a god from an eastern human religion.' Zero told him. 'Yeah, that's a Hindu god who corresponds to the Roman god Saturnus, the same god the planet Saturn is named for.' X said looking up at him. 'The ringed one? I visit it many times. It reminds me of her. She is intelligent, rather wise, and always tries to keep us balanced in the family.' Zero managed a grin. 'I thought you said you and your dad are the only ones able to come out of the Netherworld...' X said questioningly. Zero nodded. 'We art. Alas, much of the Netherworld would consider her eccentric and crafty. I suppose it was only a matter of time before she figured out how to leave by escaping in the form of shadows.' X smiled. 'You're rather eccentric yourself. She must've passed it to you.' Zero blushed, shaking his head slightly to hide it.

The other passengers watched as Shani and the Reaper argued. They scratched their heads trying to figure out their language and many of the men were entranced enough by Shani's attire not to care. When both Netherworld denizens went silent after a while of fussing, the Reaper turned away and dissolved into shadows back to the Netherworld. Shani stayed after he was gone and turned to X and Zero, gesturing two fingers at them.

Zero took X's hand and led him to his mother, who embraced both of them before sitting down on her knees, pulling them down with her. "Thou must be Zero's new friend he hath told me about." Shani said to X. X nodded. "Yeah...and I...love him." "So I see. Nevermind the Grim Reaper. Netherworld dwellers do not know how to act around humans. Death is the only one to interact with thy kind until now." Shani advised. X nodded gently. "Zero warned me of that..." The redhead woman grinned. "A wise thing to do. From what he tells me, thou treat each other well, regardless of being the same gender. Its very interesting. This is the first truly peaceful and benevolent interaction between thy kind and the Netherworld." X looked at her. "Is it ok that we are in love?" She sighed. "This answer may be difficult for thee to hear. In my eyes, it is fine. I am very glad Zero hath found such a kind companion. On the other hand, his father objects to it so that he was intent on restricting him to the Netherworld and maiming him, killing him in the process alas he doth not know about the heart in Zero's chest. Heart disease would not kill him as it would a human, alas a full removal or piercing of it would. The Grim Reaper argues that Zero is solely my son now, he no longer wants anything to do with him. He hath disowned him..." Zero was unsure of how to take this. On one hand, he was glad as being with his father made him more tense and annoyed. At the same time, he felt angry and hurt. His own father shoving him aside over who he loved. "Mother, what of my powers? Will they be revoked or nulled?" Shani shook her head. "Whether he likes it or not, thou art still his son. Thou can wield thy power as thou see fit." She looked at X. "As long as he is with thee, I would hope thou continue to treat him with love and kindness. Can I trust thee with this, little human?" X nodded happily. "He will be. He takes good care of me and my dad so he's earned it."

Light came out of the cabin just in time to see Shani change into shadow and take her leave. He came to them and gently hoisted them up by their waists. "Are you two ok? Who was that woman?" "That was Zero's mom. She saved us both from the Reaper. He was about to kill us both." X answered. Zero remained silent, comprehending what had transpired. "No respectable parent should ever even attempt that. Will you be ok, Zero?" Light asked as he led them back to their cabin and the other passengers finally dispersed, many going to the diner. "I will overcome it, I suppose." Zero said, conjuring breakfast for the three of them once they were inside. They all sat down at the table near the kitchen, Zero kept close to X subconsciously for comfort. X noticed and shared food with him in the hopes of easing Zero's mind.


	8. Divided Allies and Unexpected Coronation

**Author's Notes; Mythological/Royalty AU. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Several things..First, I seem to have let this old navel fetish have its way briefly via X playing with Zero's at the start..I don't know why I have this damn thing, but its reinforced by that fact that during some research time, I found that apparently navel shapes can help determine personality..The deep one being caring and prone to worry, but there are two deep types; round and deep and big and deep..round and deep is prone to worry and big and deep doesn't see success until later in life..I have the later and I envision Zero having it as well..Second, aye, Wily's the bastard again..I swear, I've tried to make him good before, but I've got a bone to pick with him on the grounds of him giving Zero the Maverick virus and being a last attempt at world domination..Its what Zero chooses to be that makes me love Zero so much, not what Wily intended..Third, the ending is written with the knowledge that at this point in time, Russia is an epitome of homophobia, although a minority of residents are trying to change that..I side with that minority because equality and the old "marriage is between a man and woman" shite should be knocked on its ass everywhere..Just my thoughts though..Please enjoy..**

A messenger plane carrying post allowed Light to inform Cossack that they were bound for Russia. The plane came back several days later with more post and a letter for Light from Cossack. The Tsar acknowledged and anticipated their arrival, inviting them to stay with him in the palace. Light smiled and went back to the cabin to tell the boys, although it occured to him that he had forgotten to mention Zero.

4 days had passed since their incident with the Grim Reaper and Shani. X had managed to coax the redhead little by little. Zero had begun allowing X to lift up the underarmor on his stomach, watching him caress his sides and play with his navel. X enjoyed the black spiked brand around it and how deep it was, even though Zero was thin and fit. Zero enjoyed both gestures, the latter often made a few moans escape him. His face flushed gently as X rested across his body, tracing his navel with a single finger.

Light soon came back into the cabin, making X and Zero look up and towards him. "Cossack is allowing us to stay in his palace with him. He will have escorts waiting for us at the harbor when we arrive there." X smiled. "That's very generous of him." Zero nodded. "Far more generous than that Wily character." X nodded, snuggling Zero as he remembered the horrendous condition of Wily's kingdom. "Our kingdom may have been poor, but we never did that to our people and actually tried to help them. It shouldn't have to be like that anywhere." The brunette was nearly in tears at the thought. Zero pulled X into his arms and on top of him. "Is or was this Cossack allied with Wily?" Light answered that one. "We both were, but he grew distant from us. We were allied kingdoms that supported each other by trade. When Wily suddenly closed his kingdom to us, my people became depraved and poor...Cossack would've had to trade twice as much with us to make a recovery, thanks to Wily's withdrawl." Zero pondered, rubbing X's back. "Mayhap we can discuss this with Cossack then?" Light nodded, happy that Zero was taking their problems to mind. "We will. Its very crucial that we do so." Zero looked down at X. "Do not fret, dearest. We shalt put things right some way." He felt X hug him tightly and hugged tightly back.

When the ship finally docked in northeastern Europe, people gasped and murmured seeing Russian troops here to escort Light and X to Cossack's palace in Moscow. Light grinned and got X and Zero up. Both stretched and got ready before following Light off the ship. "Thomas and X Light?" The two soldiers called. "Right here." Thomas called back, disembarking the ship with X. The soldiers pointed their guns at Zero when he tried to follow. "Halt. What business do you have following their majesties?" Light sighed. "I apologize. I forgot to tell your king about him. He is with us." X nodded. "I ask you two to keep your minds open. He is the son of Death itself, the Grim Reaper." The soldiers looked at each other before lowering their guns. "Fine, but he will have to justify himself with Tsar Cossack if this is true." Zero shrugged, following them out of the harbor in southeastern Finland and across the border into Russia. When he sensed fatigue and pain in X's mind and legs, he let X crawl onto his back and ride on him the rest of the way to Moscow.

Soon, a palace and many tall buildings filled the land before them. Zero had never seen this place before, even though since it was part of his cursed tongue, he knew the Russian language. The soldiers led them into the palace and before they knew it, the three were standing before the throne of Tsar Cossack, who smiled seeing his old friend. "I'm sorry to hear fate of your kingdom, Light. I see your son has grown up, but who is dark clad boy?" Cossack asked, seeing X get off of Zero's back. "This is Zero, the son of the Grim Reaper and my best friend. He accompanied and protected us during our journey here." X answered, keeping his promise to keep everyone in the dark about their true relationship. "Son of the Grim Reaper? Is a joke or can he prove it?" The tsar asked. Zero looked around the throne room, spotting a wilted plant near a window. He walked quietly to the plant, touching it with his right hand which made the plant shrivel and crumble. Cossack watched with interest. Zero then gently held the plant in his left hand, breathing on it quietly. This made the plant turn green and grow, becoming more vibrant than it was before. "So he is. He is master of life and death...You have no crown though. We fix that." Cossack said impressed and clapping his hands. Two servants came out with a golden tiara with a ruby in the center on a cushion. "Kneel and you'll be crown king of life and death." Cossack said, having taken notice of Zero's refusal to kneel upon their arrival. The redhead's knees didn't bend this time either. "Excuse me, but may I see that?" X asked Cossack. Cossack nodded, which signaled the servants to hand the cushioned crown to X. Zero watched X. "What is the meaning of this?" "Tell me, Zero, does your father grant life like you do?" X asked. Zero shook his head, looking at his left hand. "Neither of my parents know the origins of my ability to heal and breathe life into another being...Father can only modify existing life, he cannot produce it." X smiled. "Then, Cossack has a point. You're a king in your own right. It might be a mere status, but you deserve to be a king in my eyes." Zero pondered. He was flattered X held him in such high regard. He blushed brightly as he kneeled down, making it clear that X was the only person he would ever kneel to. X went down too and gently slid the tiara just under Zero's helmet on his forehead.

Cossack grinned, watching them. "I permit him to stay as well. You will be shown to rooms." The servants led them upstairs to the guestrooms, giving all three separate rooms. Only seconds after observing their rooms, X and Zero both felt lonely, craving each other's warmth. Zero felt it in X's lifeforce and with the power Zero imbued into him when giving him immortality, X could sense it inside Zero. They would have to be cautious, not knowing how this country saw two boys in love. Zero walked into X's room after a while of sensing X's loneliness. X looked up from the bed at him. "You saw us through our journey as you promised...Are you going to leave me again?" Zero shook his head, holding his left hip. "Life without thee cannot even merit being called life. My place is at thy side." He sat down beside X, turning towards him, and took his hands. "I need thee, X." X blushed brightly, gently pulling Zero towards and on top of him. "I want you, Zero. I need you. We have to be very careful here. We don't know how Cossack treats a male and male relationship." Zero nodded, letting X pull him down. "If we art seen holding hands, what shall we say?" "Hmm, brothers?" X suggested. "No, dear. Look at my skin, it is much too dark for that to work. What if we said thou hath a condition in which thou art crazy unless I am holding thy hand?" Zero suggested. That earned him a good pull closer to X and a smile. "You're brilliant, Zero. That might work." Zero blushed brightly and snuggled X's neck gently.


	9. Quality Time Alone

**Author's Notes; Mythological/Royalty AU. Shounen Ai. Some tension at the beginning, but R-18 through most of the chapter. This chapter should be rated MA. The ideas took their time coming in and its the most R18, even though just oral tease in this case, since Creep and Caught..If I had to venture a guess, this fic should span maybe 12 or so chapters..and as a stretch, close to 20..There's still plenty that needs to happen, getting things setup is the problem..Please enjoy..**

Only a few days was all it took for X to remember that he had lost everything in wake of that catastrophic event, including his siblings. Zero was able to recover and restore Light's massive library via memories as well as X's lab coat and tools. When X asked him if he could revive his siblings, Rock and Roll, Zero sighed and closed his eyes. "I must apologize. I could revive them if their bodies were intact, alas even if they were, their souls art already in the beyond...They would be zombies..I am very sorry, X." X began to cry more than he was already and sniffled. "So, they were incinerated...If it weren't for you, father and I would be with them..." Zero's eyes opened and looked at him. "Doth thou regret being unable to join them?" X shook his head, wiping his tears away as more followed. "I just wish we could've gotten everyone to safety before they were reduced to ashes." The redhead nodded in understanding. "If I was able to foresee the event, I would hath aided thee in evacuating thy siblings and subjects." X stepped towards Zero. "We owe you our lives, father and I." Zero wrapped X in his arms and wings as he came closer. "Thou and thy father owe me nothing. I owe thee everything." X gasped upon hearing that and hugged Zero tightly.

When X calmed down, soothed by the warmth of Zero's body, Zero filled the closet with X's clothes, all hung on a clothesrack. X smiled at him. "Thank you, but what about you?" Zero grinned. "My robe is enough." He gently lifted X, starting for the door, making sure none of the castle staff saw him as he carried X to the washroom. They both needed a washdown.

X held onto him and closed the door quietly behind them before Zero gently set him on his feet. The brunette drew the bath before starting to undress. Zero deactivated his armor, which made it reveal the black robe he wore. He removed his helmet and robe, hanging them on the hangers on the wall behind them. He was left with a long loincloth, similar to his mother's. X had undressed with the exception of his boxers, noticing Zero's loincloth. "By today's standards, that's considered both primitive and erotic." Zero chuckled. "Really now?" He grinned as he removed and hung up his loincloth. His member was big and a strange color, pitch black, and already stiffening. X somehow felt enticed and removed his boxers, putting his clothes in the nearby hamper before coming closer. His was rather stiff at the sight of Zero completely naked. He came closer and observed Zero's member. "Hmm, what compels thee, my little human? Doth thou desire me?" Zero asked, holding his member and rubbing the tip against X's lips. X blushed brightly, watching him and enjoying the feel of Zero's tip on his lips. He lapped it with his tongue whenever he could manage. This made Zero blush. "Mm, that felt nice." X moved his lips away and licked every inch of his tip. "You taste good." He said, starting to lick the rest of Zero's length. Zero's head went back a little, enjoying X's tongue flicking across his length and soon on his testes. X grinned, licking his lips when he had covered Zero's length and testes, catching a little precum from the tip before turning off the water in the bathtub. Zero turned X around before he could step into the tub, getting on his knees, and returning X's treatment. He lapped X's length gently, starting with his tip which made X shiver. He saw X's reaction and grinned a little, lapping some precum from the tip before slowly covering the rest of his length and testes. "Thou art rather delectable as well." He grinned more, licking his lips with a wink before helping X into the tub first. Both soon settled into the tub, relaxing in the water.

Zero wasn't familiar with how human baths worked. His mother would just scrub him down in the waters of the grotto past the River Styx. He looked around the bathroom, spotting the soap and bottles of body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. "How doth thy kind bathe?" X chuckled, finding it amusing that Zero didn't know as he came closer to him. "Stay still and I'll show you." He grinned, reaching for the shampoo. "Get the rest of your hair wet." Zero silently dunked his head underwater for a second before resurfacing. "You might want to close your eyes. This can sting them." X advised as he began rubbing shampoo into Zero's long mane which had darkened from the water. Zero closed his eyes and moved off the rest of his hair as X asked him to. He quietly rinsed before letting X apply conditioner. X rubbed conditioner into Zero's red hair before getting him to rinse. The brunette put the shampoo and conditioner back up before taking the soap. Zero opened his eyes and watched, making something of a purring noise as X lathered his body and arms . X grinned, hearing him. "I didn't know you could purr. How cute." Zero chuckled. "It is not that hard." X shrugged, moving down to Zero's stomach. "I've never heard anyone purr like that is all." X's lathering had turned the bath into a bubble bath. He had enjoyed helping Zero cleanup, spotting black marks down his arms and legs and the other tattoo he mentioned. "There, nice and clean." X grinned happily. "Thank thee. If thou willst allow it, may I try it on thee?" Zero asked. X blushed. "Oh..sure, go ahead. I won't need conditioner since my hair is so short." He said, wetting his hair. Zero nodded, reaching for the shampoo and rubbing some into his brown locks. X closed his eyes and enjoyed Zero's rubbing. "You're so gentle." That made Zero blush as he made sure he didn't miss a spot before X rinsed. He put the shampoo up as X resurfaced. The brunette passed the redhead the soap. Zero took the soap and rubbed X down. Even his deadly right hand felt so gentle to X, who was now impervious to it. X groaned in delight as Zero rubbed him down and let him rinse off. The brunette soon pulled up the drain plug, letting the water drain from the tub as he carefully stood up and got out. Zero got up and out with him, ringing his hair into the tub as it drained.

X looked back to Zero, spying his length. "Are we...going to play again?" Zero held and stroked his length, enticing X more and drawing him closer. "I fear I shall not last long. Thou art so beautiful." X chuckled and blushed, lapping Zero's tip and cleaning up some more precum. When X had his every inch licked again, Zero let X take him in. X's mouth felt so nice and he soon climaxed down his throat. He made sure X had swallowed it before removing his length from the brunette's mouth. X licked his lips and cleaned Zero's tip before giving it a farewell kiss. He shyly held his own length out. Zero got down and returned X's treatment before taking him in his mouth. X didn't last long either and soon climaxed into Zero's mouth.

Zero released him and swallowed before standing back up and putting his loincloth and robe on. He conjured clean clothes for X and made sure his hair was dry before putting on his helmet. X put on the clean clothes before coming to Zero and hugging him just after Zero's armor was activated. The redhead looked at the brunette and hugged him back. "X, I love thee." X blushed and snuggled into Zero's chest lens. "I love you too, Zero."

X led Zero back to his room. Zero's tiara lay on the dresser before a large mirror and beside the tiara was his hair ribbon. Zero slid the tiara back on as X began brushing his long mane. Blue eyes looked back towards the brunette. "Thou doth not hath to..." X grinned. "I know, but I want to. Your hair is so pretty." Zero grinned back and shrugged. "As thou wish." X brushed from the bottom up so as not to hurt Zero. His hair proved thick and knotted in some spots. X managed to finish, tying his hair back into a ponytail, just as they were called for breakfast. Zero went over X's short locks with the brush quickly before walking with him to Cossack's dining hall.


	10. Wily's Sneak Attack

**Author's Notes; Mythological/Royalty AU. Shounen-Ai. Violence. Some drama towards the end. Now you've done it, Wily..Here we go with some more plot..and I apologize again, my muse and liege, but I at least don't let you stay dead..and this is the 10th chapter, meaning the pace of this story is kinda slow..but on this note, it will pass 10..Ending the story on 10 in this case would make no fucking sense, although the rate of production will be slowed down again because of the start of the first of these two summer math classes..Please enjoy..**

It had snowed heavily since their arrival in Russia. X had never seen so much snow before. Most of it was about a third of the way up the doors of nearby homes. Zero hadn't seen snow but a few times. The glare of it hurt his darkness-piercing eyes, but he remained curious about it.

A while after breakfast, X put on warm clothes and a heavy coat. Zero watched him and waited patiently on the bed. His armor shielded him from extreme heat and extreme cold so he wouldn't need any extra layers. X remembered that the snow's glare hurt Zero's eyes so when he was bundled up, he got a pair of sunglasses from his dresser. "Try these on." Zero looked at the sunglasses. "What is this device and what purpose doth it serve?" "These are called sunglasses. They reduce the glare of the sun for the wearer. They'll help you see through the glare of the snow." X told him. The redhead kept his eyes on the glasses as X put them on him. He then looked outside at the blanket of snow. "Hmm, so it doth indeed. Thank thee." X smiled when Zero looked back to him, reaching for his left hand. "Its funny. People regard the left hand as filthy, yet yours heals and helps growth." Zero chuckled, letting X take his hand and pull him up. "The beliefs and nature of the Netherworld art under no obligation to adhere to those of the surface world."

X excitedly led Zero outside the palace and into the snow, walking carefully. In some spots, it was slick and slippery. One might slip while the other caught him by the waist to help him regain balance. Zero looked around curiously at the snowy town. He'd never seen so much white before, only darkness at home and some light on the surface.

He was so intrigued with this new sight and exploration that he had dropped his guard. His usually ever-alert instincts were silenced and focused on X and all the snow. This allowed a white clad figure, a spy sent from Wily's kingdom to track Light, to take up position around a building in front of the boys. The spy pointed a sniper rifle in their direction. Zero's armor made him an easy target in such a brightly lit area.

After a few more steps, X was surprised by hearing a gunshot and the sound of glass shattering. He felt Zero's grasp of his hand slip away and saw the sunglasses drop to the ground. The spy had swiftly left the scene as the redhead's body dropped to the ground, his wings sprawled out, and his eyes were already closed. Tears raced down X's cheeks upon the realization of what had happened. He held Zero's limp body close, letting his tears drip onto his face. "No, please, don't leave me, Zero!" X wailed, not caring who saw anymore.

Having sensed Zero's vanishing lifeforce, Shani and the Grim Reaper arrived to see what had occurred. During the first minute, they were silent, Shani shaking her head in disappointment at whoever the culprit was. The Reaper then broke the silence with a loud angry but ghastly wail. This proved that regardless of the incident on the ship, he still cared about his son. He screamed away in a black veil, tracking down the killer. Shani stayed with X and looked at her dead son, noticing something strange. "His soul hath not departed from his body. Instead, it hath hewn itself to thine. Very peculiar." X sniffled and looked at her. "What does that mean?" He wasn't aware that there was a small flickering of purple energy coming from where Zero had bit him. "When a mortal dies, the soul leaves the body. His soul is refusing to budge from his body because it hath managed to weave itself together with thine. This speaks beyond miles of thy bond." "Is it possible to save him then?" X asked sadly. "His soul is residing in a useless body at this point. If his pierced heart is mended and his powers reintroduced into his body, he may live once more. Alas, it would take time for him to recover." Shani answered. "How?" X asked. At this, Shani grinned a little. "Thy neck glows with traces of power. This tells me that he hath passed some of his power to thee when he immortalized thee and when thou allow him to feed from thee under a full moon." She removed Zero's spiked collar and slid down the underarmor on his neck. "Do as he hath unto thee. Bite his neck and breathe into the wound." X did as he was told, gently biting Zero's neck and breathing into his wound, noticing the purple flickers of power going into Zero's body. Shani saw the bullet lodged in Zero's heart get forced out and the wound healing as she mended the broken chest lens of his armor.

X removed his mouth from Zero's neck. The wound healed quickly and disappeared when a blue rose appeared in its stead, a symbol that Zero had finally been marked by X. He felt Zero's neck for a pulse and he felt a faint one before pulling up the underarmor on his neck and fastened Zero's collar again. The brunette hugged the redhead's body gently, thrilled that he would be at his side again. Shani soon had the broken armor and chest lens fixed. "We shalt get him to shelter. It will take him time to fully recover." X nodded, picking up the sunglasses Zero had worn before and placing them in his coat pocket before lifting and carrying Zero's still limp body bridal style back to the palace, keeping Zero's head close to his.

Cossack had noticed that the plant Zero had demonstrated on earlier had begun to wilt, finding it strange. His suspicion that something must've happened was proven when X came into the palace carrying Zero in his arms and Shani following close behind. Light was surprised when he saw them. "X, what happened to him? Is he ok?" Before X could answer, the Reaper screamed in with Zero's assassin, clutching him by the neck, making the man struggle. The Reaper couldn't understand much English, so he told Cossack what had happened in Russian. Shani knew Russian too, adding that Zero was saved by X and was recovering. Cossack let the Reaper do as he wanted with the spy. This act had sparked friction between him and Wily. With all that had happened lately with Light and Wily's abandoning of his old friends for selfish reasons, he was ready to declare war on Wily. X took Zero to his room, gently lying him on the bed before crawling to his side, removing his coat and snuggling into his chest lens which now gently flickered red, indicating Zero's currently poor health. Shani sat down next to the bed, watching them and grinning to herself when a scream of pain was heard from Zero's killer.

X fell asleep from worry an hour later. He didn't register or feel Zero's body begin to move slightly. Zero's blue and yellow eyes opened. His vision was blurry, but he could make out X's form on top of him. He grinned weakly and pulled X closer to his head, gently snuggling him before his eyes closed again. Shani saw the whole thing and grinned, relaxing a little in her chair. When X woke and found that Zero had moved him a little closer, he began to cry a little. Zero opened his eyes, feeling his tears, and shifted him closer. "Zero..." X managed sadly. The redhead picked up his left arm slowly and wiped away X's tears. He could see a little more clearly now. "If I knew there was a killer on the loose, we would've stayed in." X said sadly. "Silence...my dear...This was not...thy fault in any way..." Zero managed, his vocal echo seemed weak. "I am...with thee again...That is...all that matters..." X hugged Zero tightly and nodded.

After a while, screams from the dungeon stopped. The Reaper had tortured the spy and sent him to the Netherworld to wither away what life he had left at this point. Cossack and Light interrogated the spy during the Reaper's torture, learning that he had tracked Light to Russia ever since they stopped at the boundary of Wily's territory in their travels. Wily had seen Zero as a threat and wanted him dead before going for Light, leaving a defenseless X for last and wiping out any trace of Light. The Reaper seeped into the room to visit Zero. He still wasn't sure if he liked seeing X on top of him. He came closer to Zero and the redhead spotted him. In the cursed tongue, the Reaper urged Zero to come home for the sake of his safety. This made Shani sigh and before Zero could respond, Shani escorted the Reaper outside the room and closed the door where bickering was soon heard. X looked back to Zero. "What did he say?" Zero sighed. "He said...that I need to go to the Netherworld...that its not safe for me anymore here..." X hugged him tightly. "I still don't want you to go." "I will only go where thou do...I am not going anywhere..." Zero insisted. X snuggled him and gently slid down the underarmor on Zero's neck, moving his collar up. Zero grew curious. "What art thou doing?" X grinned and showed Zero a small mirror. In it, Zero saw the blue rose on the left side of his neck where X had bit and breathed into a now hidden wound. "Did...Was this thy doing?" X nodded. "Your mother told me what to do, but I don't know how I did the blue rose..." Zero looked back to the brunette. "Thou hath touched me, X...I knew not what to mark thee with, but thou hath given me an idea." X looked at him curiously as Zero slowly moved his head to the bite marks on X's neck, moving X's collar down. He gently breathed onto the marks, which created a black and red rose which effectively hid the bite marks. He then showed X in the mirror. X looked at the mirror and smiled seeing the rose. "You're so sweet." Zero blushed, setting the mirror aside and pulling X back down on top of him. X blushed too, relaxing on Zero's body and resting with him.


	11. Preparing for a New Life

**Author's Notes; Mythological/Royalty AU. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Some tension. Some Sci-fi. This chapter was held back a little due to the start of these college Developmental Math classes and because my ideas gave out for a while, but this is effectively the first time I've even come up with a little Science Fiction which you can blame Astronomy for..The Science Fiction bit itself is that Zero's body has several points of concentrated Dark Energy, suggesting that he evolved to use it as self-defense while living in the Netherworld..The Dark Energy on his entire right side, primarily his right arm, can quickly kill other beings while the Dark Energy on his left side has been nulled and reversed to heal instead of kill..and this same energy becomes purple when he's above in the surface world, since its so strong and fast which is based on the fact that violet light is the shortest and highest energy wavelength on the visible spectrum..In reality, Dark Matter and Dark Energy just pass right through what we call normal matter, which is how it qualifies as Science Fiction..As for the German part, learning German is a bit of a mess, I know from having to use videos, but after completing the video sections and taking notes, I get the gist of it but I probably won't be able to speak it personally because sentence structure throws me off sometimes..Otherwise, I'd just need a German Dictionary like X has..Please enjoy..**

After bickering with the Reaper, Shani came back to the boys as the Reaper left back to the Netherworld. X heard her come in and looked at her. Shani shook her head. "He is stubborn, very stubborn. He wanted Zero to come home, alas Zero is old enough to chose his own destiny. He clearly seems in favor of staying with thee, X, and if so, he shall. I implore both of thee to be more careful though." X nodded. "I have a question before you go. Is it possible for him to learn to sense danger or foresee events before they happen?" Shani nodded back. "He is capable of such and did so in the Netherworld, alas it stemmed from being accustomed to the strict and primitive ways of the Netherworld. The key is to allow him to learn the ways of this country. If he learns the norms of thy residence, his guard will not falter as it did before. Before thou allow him to do so, maketh sure he rests." Shani smiled before taking her leave.

X grinned and looked back to Zero. "Say, Zero, how old are you?" Zero's eyes stayed closed and relaxed, but he had heard X. "I am, how thou call it, seventeen. I shall be...eighteen upon the eighth month and twenty-first day of this year." His vocal echo seemed to be a little stronger. X grinned more. "You're two years, a month, and three days older than me. By human terms, you'll be considered an adult." Zero smirked. "Is this so? By Netherworld standards, one is not an adult until they hath aged a full century. Alas, many actually do not survive long enough to see that age. Thou art fifteen then?" X nodded gently. "Yeah. And that's too bad..." Zero shrugged. "That is just the way life in the Netherworld is...Even so, being sent for higher education at thy age and thy ambition to be a doctor is impressive by both of our standards." X remembered something as he smiled. "That reminds me, you said you'd teach me German." The redhead nodded. "Ja, liebste, we will start when I hath recovered. By the way, is the age of marriage also eighteen for humans?" X nodded back gently. "Yeah, that's correct. You'd be 21 by the time I was old enough. But...that's three years from now..." Zero heard the doubt in X's voice which made his eyes open. "If thou think I will abandon thee in that time, thou art sorely mistaken. Thou presumed wrongly of being a burden earlier. I know I faltered, alas as I said before, I enjoy protecting thee. I quite enjoy thy personality as well, thy intelligence, curiousity, modesty, and kindness. I give thee my word and promise to marry thee. If I dareth to let thee down, thou art to punish me in any way thou see fit." X shook his head. "I'm not punishing you. Its not in me. I just ask that you do your best." Zero grinned and nodded. "I see no reason why I should fail, alas, I will guarantee this. I knit my soul to thine...I hath no excuse nor reason to fail thee." X smiled happily and snuggled into his red mane. "Danke sehr."

Light came in to visit him, smiling when he saw that Zero seemed alright. "Cossack saw the plant you revived come back to life again. I wanted to see if you were ok." He said, coming to the bed and gently turning Zero's head towards him. "I am somewhat hale for now. I am recovering from the incident." Light grinned and sat down next to them in the chair. "I'm relieved to hear it. May I ask what happened? I can only understand just a little Russian." Zero nodded. "Someone used a firearm on me while we were walking in the snow, taking in the view of this snow-tucked town. My father was furious and caught the culprit, whom Cossack allowed him to torture until he confessed for his crime. It was a spy from thy old friend's kingdom. He hath seen me as a threat and obstacle in hope of killing thee and leaving X for last defenseless. Thy old accomplice is trying to wipe all traces of thee from existence." Light shook his head slowly. "That explains why Cossack has tripled his number of guards on patrol in the city and villages. Wily is trying at every turn, I fear. How were you revived?" Zero pointed a claw at X and explained. "I must confess, I imbued him with immortality out of love. Each time he permits me to feed from him during a full moon to satisfy my need for blood during such nights, a sliver of my power enters his body, adding to the power given from the immortality. Of course, my wound was mended as was my armor and my powers needed to be reintroduced." Light smiled, leaning forward and hugging them. "Your bond and love are inspirational and divine. Will you still keep X safe at the airport and in Germany?" The redhead nodded deeply. "Dad, if snow here is this bad, the planes would be grounded..." X interjected. Light considered that before Zero countered. "If that is doomed to fail, use me, X." X was surprised. "But, Zero, you've already done so much for us..." Light released them as the redhead looked at the brunette. "Getting thee to thy education is no obstacle in my eyes. I am willing to do anything thou ask of me." "Cossack suggested that you go by sea, given this mess. It would be safer than by airplane. You could fly to St. Petersburg and get a ship to sail you through the Baltic Sea." Light told them. "Doth this sound fair to thee, dear?" Zero asked. X nodded with a grin, having enjoyed the voyage over the Atlantic.

After a few days, at Zero's request, X went to his library and picked out some books on the German language. The redhead slowly sat up in his bed, deciding to give his armor a rest and deactivating it. Once he removed his helmet and set it aside on the nightstand, he changed the form of his black robe into black wings with a long wingclaw that hooked over his shoulders, leaving him bare-chested with red boxers on and showing the black "socks" on his arms and legs as well as revealing the brands on his shoulder and around his navel. Wearing his armor for so long had made him a little hot. The tiara Cossack and X had crowned him with had begun to change color from its golden yellow into an ebony black from sitting on the head of a being of darkness. The ruby in the center remained unchanged.

X soon came back into the room with three books on the german language, one of which was actually a German Dictionary. "Good afternoon, teacher." He smiled, sitting beside him on the bed. "Afternoon, dearest." Zero greeted back. "What's happening to your crown?" X asked, having noticed the darkening areas of Zero's tiara and showing what he meant in his small mirror. The redhead looked in the mirror at the black areas slowing spreading across the crown. "There is no cause for alarm. It is just because of what I am. All Netherworld dwellers bear some amount of dark energy somewhere in their bodies. It is not the same as the dark energy of the surface world nor is it the same as the dark matter that composes the universe. This form of dark energy nulls and takes over most other colors with the exception of red and, unlike the dark matter that just passeth through normal matter here, it is deadly to other beings. My points of concentration of dark energy are my arms and legs, hence these 'socks'. Thou must hath place this crown on top of the part of the brain that generates this energy." X smiled more. "Not even the best scientists have found an organism that housed any form of dark energy. Like I said before, you're an evolutionary gold mine, Zero. If that same energy is why your right hand kills others, why does your left not do the same?" Zero shrugged. "I presume it may be from my mother. Somehow taking her vampiric heritage hath nulled and reversed the dark energy on my left side, allowing me to heal and give life." X pondered. "Since its modified from your dark energy, it must be very high and fast, which would explain why its purple in color." Zero smiled. "Someone knoweth their wavelengths."

Zero commenced in teaching X all he knew about the German language from articles, the three gender cases, and the four grammatical cases. He helped X pronounce the vowel sounds, including the three with umlauts and practiced on sentence compositions, as well as knowing which grammatical case was being used. It proved confusing to X for the first few weeks, but Zero coaxed him and allowed him a break before trying again. By the time only a month remained before X's departure, X could hold conversations in German with Zero so well, none of the Russian castle staff knew what they were saying.

As X's day of departure drew near, the first of May, Zero helped X pack up all of X's belongings that he was able to recover previously. Once they had gathered all of X's things onto the bed, Zero snapped his fingers, making them all disappear. He was holding onto them via magic until they arrived in Germany. Light had told them that X's university was in Hamburg and that he had arranged their voyage across the Baltic Sea. On the day of their departure, X climbed onto Zero's back when Zero activated his armor and moved his crimson mane. Cossack and Light had joined them to bid them farewell. "I can't stress it enough, Zero. Take good care of X." Light said, sad and nervous to see his only remaining child move on. "Fret not, I will not let any harm approach him. I will not let either of thee down." Zero assured. That made Light smile, a little less nervous now and Cossack bid them a safe flight and voyage. He also asked Zero to give his regards to the Grim Reaper for capturing the spy that Wily had sent. Zero nodded deeply, making a memo of it in his head, and before he flew away, generated a large purple forcefield over Cossack's palace and explained its use in Russian and in English to Light. "This forcefield will block and electrocute any intruders. It will not harm thee or the castle staff." Zero said as he hovered in the air slightly, flapping his wings. "Thank you, Zero. Be safe. You too, X." Light waved. Cossack waved too and both the boys waved back before Zero started flying northeast to St. Petersburg to catch their ship.


	12. Zero's Sacrifice for X's Future

**Author's Notes; Mythological/Royalty AU. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Tension. Sorrow. Here's the deal; I got out of DMA 040 2 weeks before the course finishes and now have to wait and dread for DMA 050..Then, I'll be done with my math prerequisites..Raged right through 040 apparently, even lost a chunk of hair to it..Oh well..Zero's sacrificing himself so that they don't have to live in constant fear of death from Wily's forces..Zero's scythe has a voodoo-like effect with him if someone else that has some of his power inside them, namely X..It transfers any contact from that power holder to Zero, meaning Zero will feel X's touches and sense any other energy produced by the scythe itself like the barrier..It and the armor were both made in the Netherworld in this story, there's lots of room for creative liberty..This kinda came up on the fly, but was also inspired slightly by an episode from Ed, Edd, and Eddy where Eddy pinches Ed's shadow and Ed feels it..Plus, thanks to Sly 3 and living on the coast, I'm no stranger to pirate and sailor talk..Is it crazy for someone aged nearly 26 to have this sort of imagination and so many sudden inspirations..? If so, I'm loving every minute of it..Please enjoy..**

Snow showers arrived as Zero flew into St. Petersburg. It proved to be no impairment to him and X was warm and cozy under his red mane. His hair was like a very thick blanket, insulating him as Zero flew and touched down not far from the harbor, spotting a cruiseship collecting passengers. He allowed X to stay on his back and keep warm until it was their turn to board.

The captain grew suspicious of Zero's armor, spotting X's hands and legs around his body, and questioned Zero in Russian. Zero explained to him that he was letting X keep warm and that their voyage bound for Germany was arranged by Light, whom the captain recognized since Light was an old friend of their Czar and allowed Zero to board. The steward showed them to their cabin, passing Zero a key to it and X a spare key just in case. Zero thanked the steward as they went into their cabin. He looked around the cabin, seeing that it had a kitchen, bathroom, and den with two beds and a fireplace. He used a small spark of lightning to light the fireplace, creating an ominous purple flame, but it generated much warmth even at a distance, regardless of its strange color.

X crawled off of Zero's back, looking at the flame as it flickered in the fireplace. Zero grinned and deactivated his armor, setting his helmet on the nightstand beside the closer bed. He had kept his robe in the form of wings on his back and sat down beside X, patting the floor beside him to get X to sit down too. X did so with a smile and crawled into Zero's lap, watching Zero close his wings around him to insulate him. "Zero, how do people of your kind court or try to be romantic?" Zero shrugged. "The Netherworld is very primitive, X, as are its creatures. We possess little if any concept of romance, we just focus on survival. If we doth find another we think is worthy of mating in our eyes, we wait until we can get them alone. Then, we mate, sometimes brutally, roughing up the other. Infants often doth not get to stay with their parents. Death of the mother after childbirth is common and the father usually leaves." X shook his head. "That's very sad. Have you done that?" Zero grinned and shook his head. "Until thou came along, I did not desire a mate. I am innocent of this at least. How doth thy kind court?" X pondered a little, inexperienced but explained based on what he had seen in their old kingdom. "Based on what my sister told me and what I've seen, we usually date a person of interest for months and sometimes years. We do things together like eating, hugging, talking, getting to know each other, hand-holding, things like that. When we're sure we want to spend our lives together, we get engaged and this is usually marked with engagement rings until we setup a marriage and get actual wedding bands." Zero listened carefully. "Hmm, wouldst thy kind consider defense against danger and self-less assistance as romantic?" X nodded deeply. "In an age where most people are mostly detached from the threats of dangerous animals and ill-intentioned people, such deeds are rare and considered romantic and chivalrous. Defending someone in those situations are considered the epitome of romantic gestures. Its hard to find someone who will protect you with their life and vice versa these days. Not many have that sort of gut or will." Zero looked down at X, blushing and rubbing his back. "So, by thy standards, standing in thy defense is romantic and noble. Therefore, before we crossed the sea, I endeared thee? I was doing it right?" X nodded deeply again. "Very much so." Zero made his left hand glow purple. "In regards to this engagement concept, please taketh this." He made a black ring with the red capital letters of Z and X together in the center appear on X's left ring finger, making one of his own on his own left ring finger too. X looked at the ring. "An engagement ring? Danke sehr, Zero." He snuggled into Zero smiling widely and Zero snuggled back, enjoying each other's warmth as the ship set off into the waters of the Baltic.

The ship sailed gently through the Baltic for days. When X and Zero looked on from the guardrails on deck, Zero could name some areas in the countries, showing X that he had become a seasoned traveller thanks to his father. He could name areas of Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and even Poland.

On the final night before they would arrive in Germany, the ship was attacked and raided by pirates hired by Wily to find and send to him anyone involved in protecting Light. The steward tired to keep everyone calm as the pirates boarded and stormed across the ship. X and Zero kept themselves hidden in their cabin. Zero had his armor on as a cautionary measure, holding a trembling and frightened X close to his warm chest lens, keeping quiet as the pirates checked every room on the ship.

A boot kicked down their cabin door after things had seemed to quiet down. The captain pointed his cutlass at them. "Thar be the bloomin' flying boy from before an' Light's son. Take 'em to the brig." Two more pirates came in and towards them. "Touch him and thou will breathe no more, vermin. Leave him be. I am the only one thou art taking away." Zero threatened. X's eyes widened. "Zero, no!" Zero leaned his head to X's ear. 'Still thy tongue, dear. There is an opportunity to be rid of Wily present. If they take me to Wily, I could do away with him. Thou and thy father wouldst no longer live in fear.' He whispered. X quietly gasped, realizing the brilliance of Zero's plan, and hugged him tightly for a long several minutes, enjoying his warmth while he could. The brunette slowly got up and the pirates shackled Zero, leading him away and onto their ship.

When the pirates were out of sight with Zero captive, X was in fetal position weeping heavily. The breeze from outside made the room very cold. A familiar warmth suddenly filled the cabin. Sparks of Zero's lightning had lingered in the fireplace and ignited once more into a purple flame. A sad X slowly crawled to the fireplace to warm up, fearing the worst and hoping Zero was ok. Another purple hue was caught from the corner of X's eye, making him turn his head. There, in the left corner near the broken door was Zero's scythe, leaning against the corner of the wall. X sniffled as he got up and walked to the glowing scythe. The red of the blade reminded him of Zero's red mane as he approached it. He hesitantly reached out and held the pole of the scythe. It was strangely warm for a dark ominous object, much like its master. X caught Zero's scent and essence through a stuffed up nose as he held it, seeing the purple glow fade away. He carried the scythe back to the fireplace and hugged it carefully as if it really truly was Zero, unaware that it encased him in a protective purple forcefield just like the one Zero had set over Cossack's palace.

Below the brigg of the pirates' ship, Zero sat imprisoned and quiet, hoping that X would be ok. He hated being without X, he found, but he wanted it so that neither Light, himself, or X would have to worry about being terrorized by Wily's forces. In that sense, this was the best opportunity to get rid of the old fool. In the same instance that X grasped his scythe, Zero felt a surge of power go through his body, tainted with a familiar presence. 'He hath my scythe.' He whispered in the cursed tongue so no one could understand him from above nor hear him. It felt like X was holding him directly, except he wasn't. He had been keeping his scythe close at hand the whole time on the surface and through this experience, he learned how his scythe and armor could work together when apart. With this, since X bore some of Zero's power, the scythe transferred X's touches to his armor, thus sending them to his body. When X sat in front of the warm fireplace and hugged the scythe back on the cruiseship, Zero felt X's touch and warmth surging through him, as if X was really there. He could sense the barrier produced by the scythe to protect its co-master and whispered in German, 'This shall pass, X. We shalt endure it together, even if we art separate.' X kept the scythe tightly in his arms, not even noticing that Zero's German whisper was now written in purple on the red blade of the scythe.


	13. Long Live the King

**Author's Notes; Mythological/Royalty AU. Action. Some tension. Fluff, Shounen-Ai, and semi-R-18 at the end. Ending at unlucky 13 plus an Epilogue..I don't know how, but for me, 13 is actually rather lucky for me..This has been quite a ride and a very fun story to write, also the longest one I've ever done..Now, back I go to the Abyss known as Writer's Block..Until the next idea comes..Please enjoy..**

X's cruiseship arrived in Germany the next morning while the pirate ship Zero was captive on had just entered the Atlantic, bound for the eastern Canadian provinces of Newfoundland and Labrador. Light's old kingdom had been in Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island. X found a train to Hamburg and his college campus, where he was already registered and his dorm awaited. Upon entering the dorm, he found that Zero had already sent X's belongings over and arranged them for him. This made the brunette hug the redhead's scythe tightly, remaining unaware that it transferred X's warmth to Zero. Zero constantly felt X's touch, since X was keeping it close at all times, and so many thankful hugs made him miss X more and more, as well as making him a little hot and bothered.

The pirate ship stopped in Iceland to restock and for the pirates to grab some rum at a bar close to the shore. When the ship seemed desolate and quiet, he swiftly broke his cuffs on his wrists and the boots of his armor and seeped into the floor as a shadow. He made his way under the ship and onto the shore, reforming when he found a spot with no one around. Turning to the west, he opened his wings and flew to the Canadian islands, having overheard the pirates' drunken banter about reward money earlier.

X called his father after sitting on his new bed in his dorm and told him about Zero and the pirates. Light and Cossack received X's call on a new screen that they had collaborated to invent that would show TV and receive calls in their absence. Light couldn't help but sigh and cover his face with his palm. "At least you're safe, son. Its also very thoughtful and clever of Zero to take that chance to go after Wily. After all of this, Wily is getting exactly what he deserves." Cossack was getting more and more annoyed with Wily's efforts by the second. "X, I send army to find pirates and rescue Zero. They stationed in Iceland. Pirates likely stop to resupply there since Atlantic can be rough." X managed a sad smile. "Thank you, Cossack, but Zero's crafty. He might take that chance to escape and sick Wily." Cossack nodded. "No matter. Army stay in Iceland to see if Zero come by on way back. They take him back to you." Light grinned, removing his hand from his face. Just like Cossack, always thinking.

The redhead flew as fast as he could across the ocean. He kept his blue eyes peeled for an enclosed kingdom, the same one they had passed on their travels on land. His altitude dropped once he spotted it and upon getting close, turned to shadows and traveled under the high wired fence that surrounded the kingdom. The guards seemed to be watchful, just as he recalled. He resurfaced in a dark alleyway, sighing quietly. Unfortunately, the guards were keen and just that small sigh gave Zero away. They ran in after him, catching him by his arms and leading him towards Wily's castle. Zero had meant for himself to be caught. It was all part of the plan.

The guards remembered seeing him and his armor alone scared them enough for them to ignore the fact that Zero had let himself be caught. They didn't realize that it would seem strange to a guard with some sense. He was taken directly to the throne room where Wily sat on his throne, a small empty throne was beside him too. This gave Zero a reason to wonder if Wily had any children. If so, he didn't see them. Wily smirked as the guards brought Zero close. "The flying boy is finally caught. You've been quite a thorn in my side lately. Even so, your feats are quite remarkable. If you will serve me, all will be forgiven." Zero felt his heart shudder at the thought. "Serve thee? Why shalt I stoop so low? I came to tell thee, thy time hath come." He didn't need his scythe to harvest souls, but he did need it to send them to the Netherworld. Wily just laughed. "Oh really? Look around you. You're restrained and all of my guards are armed and ready to take you down. A pity you won't join us. What a waste." The throneroom was packed with soldiers, some with guns but most with spears or swords. Zero smirked, not seeing the large number of guards as a threat. "Thou think I am helpless? Thou art an absurd fool." Wily's laughter stopped at that and noticed a dark purple glow starting at Zero's right hand. As this glow progressed up his arm, it killed the soldier who was restraining his right armor, rotting the armor away, then the soldier's flesh, and right down to the bone until he was nothing but dust. This horrified Wily and frightened the other soldiers, but neither let it show. Zero let this glow encompass his entire body, killing and rotting the guard who had him restrained on his left side. He gently lifted himself into the air, closing his wings and charged the diabolical glow up before releasing it into a massive wave across the throneroom.

Dying groans and chokes plagued the room from both the soldiers and Wily. Zero just stood and watched. He usually hated having to resort to using such a fatal attack like the massive Death Wave used on Wily and soldiers, but this time, they earned it. Catching wind of the stench of death clear from the Netherworld, the Reaper surfaced from shadows next to his son. Zero let his dark purple glow simmer down and retreat back into his right hand as he spotted his father. The Reaper looked at all the dead rotting bodies with souls trying to escape that only he and Zero could see. If he had a face, he would be smiling. He looked at his son and pet his cheeks with his bony hands, praising him in their cursed tongue before asking why he did it and where his scythe was. Zero explained to him that X had his scythe and that he got rid of Wily's regime because they kept terrorizing X and his father. Finding this noble, the Reaper turned his back on his son for a moment and moved his hood down. Zero was surprised when he saw skin and red hair appear on his father's head. The Reaper turned back to him, looking at his son with blue and yellow eyes. His skin was the same tan as Zero's and his hair a dark red hue just like his son's. One wouldn't be able to tell them apart asides from their garb. Zero looked exactly like his father with the exception of his long fangs and hair length, realizing that this must've been the form the Reaper took when mating with his mother. The Reaper stepped forward and drew Zero into a tight hug, the first time he'd ever hugged his son, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, taking caution of his fangs. This was quite a first for Zero. He'd never seen this from his own father. In his mind, this must mean he truly did something great in the eyes of his father. He returned the hug and kiss hesitantly.

Their sentimental father-son moment was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps coming from a nearby hallway. Both watched with caution as the footsteps drew closer. The source ended up being a boy no taller than X with strange purple marks under his eyes that ran down his face, clad in black, eyes of blue, and brown hair. "What the hell-" The boy was silenced by the sight and smell of the dead rotting bodies. Zero looked back to his father in uncertainty. The Reaper nodded, hugging him once more before going to round up the slowing fleeing souls. Zero let go and walked to the boy. "Who the hell are you? Did you do this?" The boy asked. "My name is Zero and that man is the Grim Reaper and also my father. And yes, I am responsible for this." Zero responded. The boy pouted folding his arms over his chest. "Bass, King Wily's son. I was going to kill the old fool myself one of these days when his guards weren't around, but you beat me to it and his soldiers with him." "So, that would maketh thee the new king. Tell me though, wouldst thou uphold the regime thy father hath set in place?" Zero asked. Bass rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm not a fool. I'm not like Wily. All these soldiers and the hideous state of the kingdoms, I won't stand for it." He managed to notice the black and gold crown under Zero's helmet. "Wait, you're a blueblood too." Zero shook his head. "I would be if my home possessed a monarchy. I was crowned by an old ally of thine, Czar Cossack, because I can control both life and death." Bass looked at the rotting bodies of his father and the soldiers. "The death part is obvious, I see, but if you can control life, how about demonstrating on this withered kingdom and its citizens?" Zero nodded and turned towards the throneroom doors. "My pleasure."

~Epilogue

Once outside, Zero flew into the air, trying to find a central spot to stand so his power could radiate outwards. He landed upon finding the town square and breathed deeply into his left hand, making a long purple bolt of lightning emerge. He caught it in his left hand and pushed it into the ground, sending it both above and underground. It radiated outwards in a full circle across the town and the castle. Rotting and dying plants became green again, sick and elderly people became lively and hale, rotting buildings were mended and improved, and as an added measure, Zero provided a large bounty of foods for everyone from meats, fruits, vegetables, to grains and others.

Bass came to him as Zero recovered, noticing that the citizens were surprised by this sudden flourishing of life, but happy regardless. "Thank you, Zero. Allies?" Bass asked, holding out his hand. Zero nodded and took his hand using his left. "Allies." He said, standing up.

Zero left shortly after, insisting he needed to get back to X. Bass and the Reaper bid him farewell as Zero flew over the Atlantic. He observed the southern tip of Greenland, seeing that it was mostly barren with a few geysers, and flew towards Iceland, seeing that the pirate ship was gone and replaced with a ship he didn't remember seeing at all. Cossack's Russian soldiers had arrived and waited for Zero's potential return. When Zero landed on the southern beach for a rest, one of Cossack's army captains came to him and told him that they would take him to Germany on Cossack's orders. Zero grinned and thanked the captain, following them to the ship.

It was dark in Germany already. X had grown very worried, clutching Zero's scythe very closely. Zero felt it and it got him hot and bothered again as the Russian ship anchored in a German harbor to the north of X's college campus. Zero thanked the captain for the lift and flew towards the campus. X was glad he didn't have any dormmates. They would've looked at him strange for both his crying and the scythe he clutched. He didn't notice that Zero seeped into the room as shadows and reformed himself. Zero reached out to X, petting his head and wiping away his tears. "Dry thy tears, X. All will be well now." X looked up and upon seeing Zero, leapt into his arms. "Zero! I was so worried. I'm so glad you're ok. I missed you so much." Zero held him tightly, careful of the scythe. "I missed thee too. Thou hath my scythe the whole time, so in a way, thou were with me the whole time. It transfers thy touches to me if we art apart." He explained. X was baffled. "That's incredible. Just like voodoo." Zero nodded and gently pinned X down to the bed, moving the scythe to the side. "Ja, very much so. Thy touches and hugs were starting to get me hot and bothered, alas I am back in my place once more. I daresay...I need thee, X." X blushed brightly, as did Zero as he laid down on top of X gently, caressing him contently.


End file.
